The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
While not limited in any way to food processing equipment, the present invention was conceived in part to meet a need in the industry. Heretofore, food processing equipment has largely been manufactured from stainless steel due to its known strength and relative durability. It has been discovered that at least certain pieces of stainless steel food processing equipment, particularly those involved in high temperature and vibration environments, tend to be susceptible to stress cracking over time. Further, the cleaning of such food processing equipment manufactured from stainless steel is unnecessarily labor intensive, often requiring at least two people.
In contrast, the composite material of the present invention is resistant to stress cracking, is relatively easy to clean, and tends to be lightweight (generally at least 50% lighter than all stainless steel embodiments). Further perceived advantages include less sticking of food components, reduced noise associated with the product, and speedy assembly and disassembly times, among a host of other advantages.